Lamentation
by kura.magic
Summary: Namine didn't mean to do it. It just happened. Then she moved, and he came along... But she couldn't. It would just happen all over again. Namixas, R&R please. My first fanfic!


* * *

**Blah.**

Hi! I'm , and this is, sadly, my first ever fanfic here. I'm very... amateur-ish oAo

But I really hope you like it and review! That's what's going to keep this thing going :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own any of its characters. Kingdom Hearts (c) to Disney and Square Enix.**

**

* * *

  
**

I heard whispers as I walked through the corridors.

"Look, it's her! It's the girl who…" "Omigosh, do you see her? She's ugly, isn't she?" "Is she the one who…"

I wanted to cover my ears. I didn't want to hear anything anymore. I started to run, clutching my books to my chest. Gasps echoed in my ears as I brushed past people who never talked to me, and now knew everything about me. It was all because of _him._ I didn't mean to. It just happened. Suddenly, a foot blocked my path, and I toppled towards the ground, my books flying out of my hands.

_Thud._

It hurt, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let tears flow down my cheeks, as emotionless echoes of laughter surrounded me, and fingers pointed at my direction. I sobbed and sobbed until there was silence. Everybody had gone to their classes. I was always first in class, but not this time. I was left alone, on the cold, hard linoleum floor, crying my heart out, until I heard footsteps in front of me. They stopped, and slowly, I looked up, clenching my teeth so that I would stop my tears from falling. It was the principal. My father.

_No._

"Namine, it's time you left."

I gave my father a long, tight embrace.

"Don't let anything fool you, Namine." He told me, in his kind, gentle way of talking. I nodded, smiling. An announcement calling my flight called through the airport's halls.

"_Passengers boarding flight TA1304 to Twilight Town, please go to your Gummi Ship station. All gates close 10 minutes before departure."_

I took a deep breath, and picked up my pure-white leather suitcase, dragging it towards the boarding gate. I waved goodbye to my father, and started walking. I didn't look back. I couldn't, not after everything that's happened here.

I sat in my first class seat, gazing out of the gummy ship into the vast space between each world. Leaving Hollow Bastion wasn't hard. I felt like I didn't belong there, like I wasn't loved. Nobody cared for me in school. I was just "goody-two-shoes, rich-girl Namine", who always came to class early, and was always kind to the teachers, who were practically the only people who acted decent towards her.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. It was squeaky and kind, and brought a smile to my face. I turned, and my eyes met the ones of a Chipmunk's. His cheeky smile made me giggle.

"Hello there, Ma'am!"

"Hello," I greeted.

"Would you like any snacks? Refreshments? Perhaps even a full meal?"

The chipmunk spoke in a quick and jolly tone. I shook my head, and smiled wider.

"No thank you,"

Then, he nodded and walked off, towards his next client. I watched his small feet scurry down the carpeted aisle, then stop in front of a seat, like mine, and his small mouth started moving up and down quickly.

_If only I was that talkative…_

I could never have pulled off a job in a gummi ship, talking to people you haven't ever met before, asking them questions, being kind…

Everybody always said, "She could never be nice to anyone, especially not 'him'. They were dating at one point though…"

They were telling the truth, or half of it at least. They didn't know me, nor did they make any effort to. I looked out the window to clear my mind, and in the distance, I saw an orange spot. It glowed, like a lamp at midnight, a ray of hope. Father said that Twilight Town was very orange, and bright.

"That must be my stop."

* * *

**Ta-dah!**

Hope you liked it :P

Dale is so cute... and Yes, he was the Chipmunk.

Constructive Critisism would be great! And of course... reviews are the best :)

xxx!


End file.
